


Long Rider

by Lacrow



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Mystery, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/pseuds/Lacrow
Summary: Western AU. As a barmaid, Yor Briar has seen her fair share of things in the frontier town of Berlint. Not much surprises her, that is until a stranger wanders in on a hot summer day with a little girl in tow. The man is captivating, his daughter, charming. They come from the valley, and with them come a whole slew of questions that Yor wants desperately answered. Who are they, and why are they so reluctant to stay? As the pair quickly work their way into her life, Yor is forced to confront these issues and more; all in the name of getting close to the long rider.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74





	1. Out From the Valley Came a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing. Why am I posting this when I've got so much other shit to finish and October isn't even done yet...?!
> 
> Oh, right, cuz luckystars1015 is a saint and drew amazing fanart for this chapter, even though she only read HALF OF IT! 
> 
> klsd;jf;lsdakjfls so yeah, I'm posting this. When will it be finished? Hell if I know, but at least enjoy what I got so far!

Floorboards creaked as patrons walked in and out. The usual crowd, a group of local ranch hands, held up in the corner of the room nearest the piano. It was the most contested seat in the whole bar; secluded and quiet, seeing as how no one in town knew how to play the thing. The boys sauntered in from a long day out in the prairie and stuck their fingers up in the air as both a greeting and request for booze. Luckily for them, Yor had served them enough times to not take offense at the gesture. She smiled and went to work fetching their beer.

Such was how things usually played out in Berlint, at least for Yor. The frontier town itself was young, probably no older than she was, and it still had that nice veneer of a place yet unsoiled by the ravages of the west. That wasn't to say it was perfect; no, far from it, but everyone had their place and filled dutifully with few complaints. Yor's was behind the bar, serving local ranchers and travelers making their way through to the open plains. Berlint was the last threshold of civilization. Beyond its boundaries, there wasn't nothing but sun and buzzards.

Some of the rowdier hands snapped their fingers and told Yor to pick up the pace. They were the new ones; the more experienced men quickly smacked them outside the head and told them hush, and not just because they were being rude as hell. Yor overheard their exchange. She paused and shook her head, knowing exactly what they were talking about. With a sigh, she gathered up all the bottles and put them on a serving tray. A moment later and she dropped them off at their table with a pleasant smile before turning to walk away.

It didn't take long for newcomers to figure out she was the sheriff's sister.

People always treated her funny after that. She couldn't hardly blame them, though; Yuri had a bit of a reputation as a... _firm_ hand when it came to dispensing frontier justice. His was a difficult job and Yor understood that, but she couldn't help but feel that he took things a bit too far sometimes. And if she as his sister could come to that conclusion, then she could only imagine what the average person thought of him. It was no wonder everyone treated her with kid gloves. God forbid they upset her and incur her brother's wrath.

Never mind the fact that she was a barmaid. Part of her job was to take things on the chin and keep a firm upper lip, especially with some of the people that strolled through her establishment. Yor had seen her fair share of fights, both armed and unarmed, and not a day didn't go by that one of her patrons didn't try to peek up her skirt for a cheap thrill. Yuri never had to intervene for any of that, because _she_ was more than capable in handling herself and her bar. Only time she ever called him is when the dangerous sort walked in. Outlaws and the bunch. Course, they were few and far between. Even then, Yor usually kept things to herself; so long as everyone behaved, there was no point in ratting someone out to her brother.

Yor dropped the tray off behind the counter and started to wipe things down. It was slow today. Yor wanted to keep busy though, so she went about cleaning musty bottles and rearranging them to make them look more appealing to the discerning customer. Not that anyone around here drank anything other than bottled beer and whisky, but she could keep herself occupied till someone else walked in. Besides, she liked to clean. It was about the only thing she was good at besides pouring drinks (and that last one was still debatable to some).

As she went about her business, a floorboard creak alerted her to another visitor. Yor didn't turn around right away though, and instead politely told whoever it was she'd be with them in a moment. A stubborn smudge just wouldn't wipe out. Yor attacked it as best she could; her eyes twisted as she focused and she stuck her tongue out, leading to a less than flattering face. It was a good thing she was turned around...or at least it _would have been,_ were it not for the fact that mirrors lined the wall. Everyone behind her could see everything.

"Papa, she looks funny!" a little voice giggled out from behind her.

Immediately Yor froze. That...sounded like a child? She quickly turned around and found two strangers standing there in front of the counter. One of them was a little girl who looked sweet as honey. Her face was dirty, as was the rest of her, but she stood tall and proud for such a little thing. Her pink hair was as bright as the beam in her face, and the green of her eyes rivaled any shade Yor had seen outside of pure emerald. The little girl walked out from the shadow of a much taller figure.

Papa, Yor assumed. He stood several heads taller than she (even without the boots) and wore an old, shabby duster coat like so many others. He was in the process of removing his hat as she turned around, and revealed to Yor a head of blonde hair softened by heat and sweat. Stubble textured his face after not having shaved in a few days, and streaks of dirt clung heavier to him than it did his daughter. Even with all that though, Yor still paused under the gaze of his eyes. The prettiest blue she'd ever seen. Sky blue. Just like the open air outside.

"Anya, what did I tell you about making fun of people?" the man growled as he flashed a warning look to the little girl.

"N-no! That's alright, she was just playin'!" Yor piped up, caught off-guard. "Although, um...I can't have children in here, sorry."

The man nodded. "I figured as much. It's just we've been rolling through for a while now and this is the first place we came across."

"Is that right?" Yor smiled pleasantly. "Where ya'll coming in from?"

Anya's papa shrugged. "Other side of the valley. If it's got a name, I don't know it."

"...Wait, you mean the two of you came from the west?" Yor's eyes widened when the man nodded. " _Both_ of you?"

"Well, she's my daughter so, _yes,_ " the man replied, this time with a faint chuckle. He smiled at Yor, and she pinked a little.

Everything out past the valley was no man's land. There was enough to eat and drink of course, assuming you could hunt, but there wasn't anything else out there besides the elements. That's where bandits, natives, and travelers on their way west could be found...certainly not the place for a little girl to be out and about, even if she did have her father with her. Stranger still, why would they be making their way east? Most people would be trying to reach the far shore for a chance at hitting it rich in the gold mines. There wasn't nothing out back east.

"Well, we'll be heading out then," the man spoke up, bringing Yor back to reality. "Sorry to bother you."

He went to put his hat back on, but was immediately stopped when Yor jumped in place. "No, wait! I can, uh...make an exception. Just this once!"

Anya's papa blinked. Genuinely surprised, he eased into a smile. "Much appreciated, ma'am. Thank you."

"I want whiskey!" Anya grinned as she pointed at the bottles behind Yor. The barmaid gasped.

"When I'm dead and buried!" The man grabbed his daughter by the scruff of her dirty dress and walked her to the counter. "Sit!"

Anya's papa collapsed onto a bar chair. He quickly picked her up and dropped her into his lap, and she huffed in disappointment. Yor tilted her head at the strange pair, but couldn't stop a smile from forming at their antics. It was a refreshing sight to see, what with most of her days spent babysitting grown men before sending them off to do god-knows-what.

"Would you like a cold glass of milk, Anya?" Yor asked sweetly, which earned her an incredulous look from the little girl.

" _Cold_ milk!?" Anya slammed her hand on the counter in amazement before looking up at her papa. He seemed just as surprised as her.

"Mhm," Yor nodded. She motioned to a door on the far side of the bar behind her. "We've got the only ice house for thirty miles, and I milked the goat this morning myself!"

"How 'bout that," the man nodded, impressed. Anya continued to stare at him pleadingly, and he smirked. "Sure. What do I owe ya?"

"First round's on the house!" Yor smiled. "And what can I get for you, mister...?"

"Forger, ma'am." Anya's papa bowed his head. "Loid Forger."

Yor's smile grew wider. "What'll it be, Mr. Forger?"

"I'll take a scotch, missus...?"

" _Miss_ Briar," she corrected. "But you can call me Yor!"

Loid scanned her up and down before nodding. Yor grabbed a tray and held it to her chest. She flashed another sweet smile before disappearing behind the ice house door, leaving the pair to sit there and wait for her to return. Loid lingered on the spot, though it didn't last long before he suddenly felt the burn of two green eyes on him. His own pair twisted in annoyance as he glanced down at the little girl in his lap, whom he found to be staring at him with an overly enthusiastic smile on her face. He glowered.

At the same time, Yor found the pitcher she'd filled with milk earlier in the day. There were a couple glasses she always kept in there to stay chilled, and she started to fill one of them while thinking about the strangers sitting at her counter outside. Yor continued to mull over what circumstances would warrant the two of them braving the valley by themselves...at least, she _assumed_ it was just the two of them. They didn't mention anyone else, but then again it _was_ a father and daughter. Anya had to have come from somewhere, or that is to say, someone _._

It wasn't none of her business, but...was there a Mrs. Forger?

Her curiosity was piqued. As soon as the glass was filled she returned outside, making sure to close the door nice and tight behind her so as to not let the cold run out. Yor came back around to the pair, but was quickly surprised to find one of them missing. Only Loid remained. His daughter was nowhere in sight, and Yor wondered aloud where on earth she'd run off to.

It didn't take her long to figure it out. The sudden ping of piano keys summoned her attention, and her head shot over to the corner of the room where the ranch hands were gathered. Her heart sank when she saw Anya sitting on the bench there tapping away with two fingers, unable to carry a tune to save her life; she thought for a moment that the noise would disturb the men, though it quickly became apparent that wouldn't be the case. Their smirks and chuckles as they pointed to the little girl made it clear to Yor she had a knack for getting people to like her.

"I'll corral her," Loid drooped his head tiredly. His chair skidded as he pushed it back, but Yor cut him off at the pass.

"No, that's alright," she shook her head while placing the milk in front of him. "She seems to be doing a good job of keeping the boys entertained."

Loid shrugged and settled back down. "Not necessarily something a feller wants to hear about his daughter, but I suppose I'll take it."

Yor giggled. She turned around to fetch his scotch and continued to talk over her shoulder. "I assume your wife wouldn't take kindly to that statement, neither?"

"Ain't married. Never have been," the man revealed. Yor paused. It must have been obvious, too, since he quickly followed up with "Anya isn't mine. Least not by blood, anyway."

Yor stayed quiet. She had the bottle of liquor in her hand and a glass to pour it into, but the ability to do so was suddenly lost to her. She was too busy thinking about Loid and Anya, and just what exactly their story was; visitors from the valley were few and far between. Families were unheard of, and _broken_ families even more so. Yor looked up at the mirrored wall and saw two blue eyes looking back at her, and she suddenly found herself red in the face. Right. Scotch. She shook her head and turned back around. Best not to make it obvious she was being nosy.

Loid seemed to know regardless. As she poured in front of him, he continued. "Happened upon her when I was out in the plains a few months back. Took her in after that."

Yor's eyes widened. She scooted Loid's drink over to him without looking; she was too busy staring at him. "She was out there all by herself?"

Loid nodded. "Held up in a cabin. I assume it belonged to her parents, but there was no else around when I got there."

"What happened to them?" Yor asked with a frown.

"No idea. She refuses to say," Loid shook his head. He glanced at his scotch before taking a sip. "Could've been bandits, but there we no signs of a struggle."

"That poor darling!" Yor looked over to find Anya right where they'd left her; the little girl grinned with delight as the ranch hands demanded an encore.

"Make no mistake though, she's tougher than she looks," Loid mused. Yor looked back and found him smirking. "I've seen the valley take grown men three times her size, but she's kept up with me the whole time we've been out there."

"Even so, that's no place for a girl her age," Yor commented absently. A somberness swept over Loid's face, and immediately her heart sank. "I mean-! It's not my place to judge-!"

"-No, you're right," Loid agreed. He breathed into his firewater. "Can't hardly do much better for her, though. I tried taking her to an orphanage but...she wasn't having none of it. I'm stuck playing papa."

The tired man closed his eyes and let the scotch roll down his throat. Yor lingered on the sight of him; he seemed different from the usual sort that walked in, and not just because of his and Anya's unique circumstances. Loid had an air about him that those traveling through the valley didn't typically have. He was a bit haggard and dirty, but even then there was something...sophisticated in how he carried himself. In all honesty it vaguely reminded Yor of her brother. Yuri was always sharp as a tack, and this man, Loid, could've given him a run for his money.

He wasn't one to savor a drink though, as Yor soon found out. His eyes opened as quickly as they'd closed, and he caught her staring at him. Immediately violet gripped her cheeks, and she pulled out a rag from her front pocket to clean with. Loid watched her try in vain to hide her embarrassment from him by wiping down the counter top. A smirk carved into his face.

"I'm gonna fetch my daughter," he said suddenly. "Don't let no one take my seat."

Yor looked up to find Loid already leaving. She nodded weakly, even though he couldn't see it. The two glasses on the counter served to remind her where he was sitting, even as a couple more patrons walked in the door and sauntered over for a beer. Yor quickly got her head back into her work and went about fulfilling everyone's orders. She soon lost track of Loid and Anya, and ended up falling into a rhythm as the music in the background started to pick up. Suddenly she was busy. A few more ranch hands came up looking for another round of beers. The music got faster...

...Wait a minute...where _was_ that music coming from...?

Yor blinked. She looked up from her work and cast her eyes in the direction of the piano. Sitting on the bench was Anya, same as before, but she had scooted over to accommodate someone else. Yor's eyes widened at the sight of Loid on the keys; his fingers danced across ivory and the tune he played was fast paced enough to get the place a bit more excited. Anya wore her papa's hat as she kicked her feet in place, and a few boisterous calls from the table nearby made it very clear Loid's playing was much appreciated.

She caught herself staring. The annoyed calls of customers waiting on their order eventually snapped her out of it, and she dutifully went back to work (albeit a bit more flustered than before). She knocked it out quick enough, and once the small crowd dispersed she let out a sigh of relief. Yor absently threw her rag on the counter. It happened to land next to the untouched glass of milk, and she was again reminded of Loid and Anya. As if on queue, the two appeared before her a moment later. One wore her papa's hat. The other, a smile.

"Been a while since I've seen a piano," Loid revealed as he pulled out his chair. "Bit out of tune, but still plays just fine."

Yor tilted her head as the Forgers resumed their seats across from her. "That thing hasn't been touched in months. I'm surprised it still works!"

"Where'd you learn how to play, papa?" Anya smiled as she finally started to drink from her milk, still cold despite having not been touched for a while.

Loid hesitated. He looked at the scotch in his hand before glancing up at Yor; she also looked like she wanted to know. "Came across one during my time at university."

Yor stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened. "University? You're an educated man, Mr. Forger...?"

"Call me Loid," he corrected her. She pinked and nodded. "And no, not really. Just some nobody who got caught up in the corps of cadets."

Corps of cadets? Yor thought for a moment. She knew what that meant. Yuri had mentioned it a few times to her; he'd also went to a university, but dropped out in order to help support her after their parents passed away. That's where people went to become officers in the army. The west was still wild and there was far too much to police for local law enforcement, so the army kept a firm hand on things outside the walls of Berlint. There was a fort up north where they held up at and kept an eye out for bandits and other outlaws.

Mr. Forger... _Loid_...was in the army?

He didn't look like it. If anything he just looked like every other person that came through town, albeit with a little girl at his side. She wanted to ask him more. She wanted to know more about him. His face, though, told her he wanted nothing but the opposite. It quickly became obvious to Yor that he didn't even want to share that much. He swirled the liquor in his glass and absently nodded as Anya asked him questions; he'd checked out of the conversation for the most part. Yor frowned.

"Well, regardless of where you learned, I thought you were wonderful!" she commended. He looked up at her. "It was the nicest playing I've ever heard!"

Loid stared at her for a moment. She painted on a bright smile for him, and she was relieved to see one eventually come to his lips as well. "Thank you, Yor."

Yor kept up her expression. Half of bartending was putting on a face for customers to make them feel more comfortable, though in this situation it wasn't difficult at all to do so. Anya and Loid were pleasant company to keep, and the three of them continued to talk. The other patrons kept to themselves for the most part, and Yor only had to break away once or twice to tend to things elsewhere. She always came back quickly though, much to the Forgers' delight. The pair seemed starved for conversation that wasn't just the two of them, and Yor felt the same about customers who weren't drunk, perverted, or both. They started sharing more about themselves.

Anya loved peanuts, excessively so in fact. A bit odd for a little girl her age, but when it came up in conversation Yor didn't hesitate to reach down underneath the counter to pull out a bowl with some bar nuts in it. Anya's eyes lit up brighter than the sun outside and stuck her hand in without even asking her papa if it was alright to do so. He shook his head in disapproval and Yor thought for a moment he might reprimand them both, but ended up just shrugging and sighing in slight amusement.

Yor's parents were from another country, and they'd immigrated here when she was just a baby. Her brother, Yuri, was born seven years later, and she ended up taking over the family's saloon after they died of cholera a few years back. Loid and Anya both grew somber at the news, but Yor assured them it was okay. Such was life and, besides, she still had her brother. The two of them were known pretty well through out town and never wanted for much, so tragedy aside they were in better positions than most out in the west.

Loid...had shared enough, apparently. He stayed quiet for the most part and elected to sit and listen to Yor and Anya instead of telling more about himself. The ladies got better acquainted with one another, and Loid smiled as the two of them giggled at a story Yor had about a horse that wandered into the bar one time; the beast of burden had snuck up behind her when she wasn't looking and guzzled down several unattended beers on the counter before making a mad dash to escape. Yuri had to corral it, and she had clean up the big ol' surprise it left for her on the floor. The patrons weren't too happy, and neither was she. Took her days to get the smell out.

"Ornery creatures," Loid shook his head as Yor finished her story. "Never had much patience for 'em. Wise is the only one that's ever been worth his weight in salt."

"Wise? Is that your horse's name?" Yor asked politely. Loid nodded.

"He's tabled right now!" Anya added. Yor tilted her head in confusion, while Loid just shook his head.

" _Stabled,_ Anya," he corrected plainly. Barmaid and cowboy looked at each other before the latter sighed at the former's amused beam.

Unprompted, Yor swung around and fetched more scotch. Loid meanwhile found his voice. He started to talk a little more about him and Anya; this was the first town they'd came across in close to a month. Wise was about the only other creature they'd been in contact with, save for the occasional felled rabbit or, if Loid was a particularly good shot, duck. Anya practically shuddered at the thought of all the cute little critters papa had slain for the sake of survival, but even she knew people had to eat. Even so, the little girl made it _very clear_ to both Yor and papa that she didn't like it one bit. Yor smiled sympathetically, while Loid simply drank his scotch in muted acknowledgement.

They shared more stories with the barmaid. Things they had seen, places they'd went. Yor had heard similar tales from other travelers going in and out of Berlint, but the way Loid told told his adventures made them seem brand new in her eyes. Part of it had to do with what a smooth talker he was, while the rest was all Anya. A little girl like her getting caught up in all sorts of situations was enthralling enough by itself, not even taking into account her own two cents she added whenever Loid got to the good part. She'd jump up and interrupt him, and he would turn his head and glower at her until she sat back down to let him finish. The first couple of times it went on like that, until Loid got tired of fighting and just sat back and let his daughter tell the story. Yor giggled. She loved it.

Such was how the rest of her slow day was spent. As the sun started to wane a bit and more people started walking in and out the bar, Loid kept glancing more and more towards the door. Yor noticed but said nothing. At a certain point, Loid squeezed his daughter's shoulder and instructed her to get off him. She complied with a frown and quickly hopped off, allowing her papa to rise to his feet. It was then Yor knew that their time together was at an end, and she couldn't help but to look at the pair in disappointment. Loid dug into his pocket to fish out some money.

"It's been a pleasure, Yor, but it's about time we head on out," Loid revealed. "How much for the drinks?"

Yor hesitated. She looked at Loid, then Anya, before shaking her head. "If you promise to come see me again, it's free."

Loid smiled, but surprised Yor by dropping some coins on the bar top regardless. "Wish I could, but we probably won't be coming back."

Yor became crestfallen. Her mouth hung open a little, and Anya spoke up. "Papa's trying to find work. And also he says we can't stay in one place for long-"

" _-Anya,_ " Loid cut her off tersely. The little girl's eyes widened and she looked up at her papa. She knew right away she'd said too much. Any more and she'd be in trouble.

"...Does that mean you're leaving town now?" Yor asked dejectedly. Loid nodded, and her face became strained. "But you only just got here! You couldn't even stay just one night?"

The man from the valley gave a knowing smirk. "Even if I didn't pay you for the drinks, I barely have enough to gather Wise from the stables. They kept my guns as collateral. We're broke."

Yor stared at Loid's money. He was right; that meager sum wouldn't pay for nothing...though looking at it _did_ give her an idea. She glanced behind her at a glass jar filled with military script, coins, and even a dollar bill. Her wage for the day. Nothing fancy or substantial, but she knew it'd be enough to buy them at least one night. She'd gift them the money and afford them a good night's sleep, or at least that was the plan, anyway. The moment she looked back to Loid, though, she saw him shaking his head firmly. He already knew what she was thinking.

"I don't take charity," he informed her.

Yor pointed to Anya's glass. "You took the milk!"

"Hospitality's one thing," he countered. "I won't take your money."

"You can't tell me you're planning on having Anya sleep out on the dirt again!"

Loid flinched a little. He looked down at his daughter. "Wouldn't be the first time, nor the last."

Yor bit her lower lip. At that point, Anya peeked out from her papa's shadow. "We'll be okay, Ms. Yor! Promise!"

"No," Yor shook her head. She looked at Loid and Anya. She saw the grime in their faces. Her heart sank. "...You'll stay with me tonight!"

Loid stopped dead in his tracks. He opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately cut off by Yor. She seemed a gentle woman; he gathered as much during their time together, but the look on her face was one he knew not to mess with. He'd spent a lot of time out in the wilderness and had seen his fair share of dangerous animals, and yet none of them ever really compared to a pissed off lady. Loid's face twisted uncomfortably. He looked to his daughter expecting to find the same, but instead she looked back up at him elatedly.

How could she not be happy? They were going to sleep on an actual bed!

Or cot. Heck, even the bare floor would be better than braving another night outside. The little girl made her happiness known by running around the bar to give Ms. Yor a hug. The gesture caught her completely off guard, and Yor's cheeks grew red as Anya squeezed her tightly around the hips. Loid just stood there and sighed. He didn't like any of this, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to refuse Yor's offer. If it was just him it wouldn't have been a problem, but with Anya...well, he'd learned by now that being a father meant doing things you didn't agree with sometimes.

Eventually Yor composed herself and hugged Anya back. She knelt down eye-level with the girl and explained she still had work to do before showing them back to her place, so she and her papa could stay at the bar for now. Yor looked up at Loid, and he hesitantly nodded in understanding. Anya did the same (with much more vigor) and ran back around to demand her papa sit back down so she could do the same. With a sigh, Loid complied. He resumed his spot and lifted his daughter back into place. Yor smiled at them both before going to fetch them more drinks.

Loid could only shake his head and lament to himself what a bad idea all this was.

But even then, he couldn't hide a tiny smile from Anya's ever watchful gaze.


	2. Scotch and Leather

Yor's house ended up being far bigger than either Loid or Anya could have first imagined. It was no mansion, but certainly a far cry from the simple shacks they'd walked past on the outskirts of town. It was a two-storied abode with plenty of land on either side. There was a small barn out back to keep animals in, though there didn't seem to be any around save for a few chickens pecking around a nearby coup. A single, tall tree offered a decent amount of shade, complete with a plank swing that Yor explained had been there since her father put it there years ago.

Anya took one look at the place and fell in love.

It took Loid threatening her with a spanking to finally reel her in when she went off to go chase the chickens; even though they'd just met, Yor doubted he'd go through with such a punishment, though Anya would take no chances. She slunk back obediently to her papa's side as Yor led them through the front door. They found the place as homey inside as it was outside, with a sturdy wood floor and various pieces of mismatched furniture that had been repurposed from bits and pieces people had thrown away over the years. Her mother's old hobby, Yor revealed.

It was simple. Loid appreciated it. He found himself smiling at a couple photos of Yor, her parents, and who he assumed to be her brother. Everyone was young in the pictures, save for one of just her and her brother. He assumed it was taken recently, considering she said her parents had passed only a few years prior. Yor caught him staring and confirmed his suspicions; she and Yuri had taken that photo the day he was deputized. Their parents wanted him to join the army as an officer, but after dropping out of school it was the next best thing. They would have been proud either way.

Yor turned away and continued to show Anya the rest of the house.

All the better, since she failed to see Loid's eyes grow bigger than dinner plates.

Deputized? As in...sheriff? Her brother? A chill ran up Loid's spine as he watched Yor and Anya disappear around the corner. He quickly looked around to confirm a nagging suspicion that had suddenly taken root in his brain. He looked behind him next to the door and found a coat-rack. His stomach churned at the sight of another man's duster hanging there next to what he assumed to be Yor's dress hat. Immediately it dawned on him; either Yor Briar had a suitor (which he doubted), or Yuri shared his parent's home with her (the much more likely answer). Either way, it wasn't good.

Loid's face fell to the floor; he knew he should have left town when he hand the chance.

"Papa~! Where'd you go?" Anya's voiced called out to him. The sound of wood hitting the floor immediately followed. "Ms. Yor needs your help!"

Loid raised a brow. He put his apprehension behind him (for the moment) and promptly wandered into what he discovered to be the kitchen. Yor stood next to a large stove in the middle of the room with his daughter beside her. On one knee, she picked up several chunks of wood from a pile likely collected earlier for kindling and handed one to Anya. The little girl hugged the piece and held it dutifully to her chest, doing her best not to mess up and drop it. Yor looked up at Loid as he entered, and immediately he scrambled to assist her.

"What's all this for?" he muttered while taking all the wood from his host's arms. She went right back and picked up more.

"Well, you've got no money for a night at the inn, let alone a bathhouse," Yor explained with a smile. "Lord knows you two need a dip, so I'll just draw one up myself!"

"Hold on, there's no need to go through all that trouble!" Loid protested adamantly. Yor simply rose to her feet and started to walk away with firewood in tow. "We're fine without a bath-!"

"-Papa, you're stinky," Anya stated firmly. He glared down at her, and was surprised to find the flattest look he'd ever seen staring back up at him; the hell did she get all that sass from? Her real parents?

Loid growled at how easily he was ignored, but obediently followed Yor out the back door all the same. Tucked amongst tall grass and a ways off from the chicken coup was a large tub. It was made of metal and had a thin layer of dirt on it, but then again so did everything else this far west. Yor bent over and placed her kindling nice and even below the elevated tub before doing the same with Loid and Anya's bundles. Once it was ready to light, Yor pulled out a previously procured match and let it spark; before they knew it, there was a steady fire going.

Next came the hard part. Loid hadn't had many baths since taking up in the valley (and neither had most others), though he knew what one entailed. This tub Yor had going was just to heat the water they were about to fill it with; once the water was hot, they'd need to take _that_ water inside and fill _another_ tub with it. Loid quickly found the bucket they were to use and sighed quietly to himself. The thing must have held at least five gallons. There was no doubt in his mind that Anya was too young to pick up something like that. He was gonna have to do it all himself.

"I'll take care of the rest," Yor suddenly chimed as if reading his thoughts. Loid looked at her incredulously. "You two just rest up inside!"

The man stayed quiet for a moment before suddenly snorting with laughter. Yor pinked. "You honestly expect me to just sit back and watch you?"

Loid went and picked up the bucket. He quickly made his way over to a nearby water pump, even as Yor tried to cut him off. "You're my guests! I'll do it!"

"Tell you what," Loid countered airily, dodging Yor's attempt to steal the bucket from him. "You take Anya and keep her busy while I move the water around. Fair?"

"Loid!" Yor huffed. She put her foot down, though there wasn't enough bite behind her bark to warrant any real reaction from him. "I'm stronger than I look! Let me do it!"

"I don't doubt you're strong." Loid looked up as he started to pump. "You're also very generous for letting us stay the night, and this is the least I can do to repay your kindness."

Yor stopped her protest. She found it difficult to try any further, especially with that pleasant little smile Loid gave her as he drew water. He didn't let up either, and it wasn't long before Yor eventually sighed and nodded in dismayed agreement. Loid laughed quietly to himself as the next words to come out of Yor's mouth were instructions for Anya to head on inside and help her with dinner. The sound of Anya's enthusiastic dash to the door filled Loid's ears, followed by the shutting of the back door. Soon it was just him. He looked down at the bucket in his hand, then at the crackling fire underneath the tub to his left.

Time to get to work.

Pumping the water ended up being the hardest part, which was to be expected. It's not like it came out nice and even like from a faucet; sometimes when Loid pumped nothing came out, and other times the water spurted out barely a drop. Such was to be expected, though that didn't stop him from growling in frustration all the same. Each bucket took effort. Several in and he stopped for a breath. Despite the sinking sun letting a faint coolness roll through town, it was still a hot summer day. Sweat beaded from his brow. He grunted.

Loid looked back towards the house. Through the window, he could see the silhouettes of Yor and his daughter moving around in the kitchen. Vaguely he wondered what was on the menu; whatever it was, he was just thankful for a free meal. Granted he was working hard for it that evening, but such was life on the frontier. Nothing was truly free. Not food, not room and board, and certainly not the people. Despite whatever propaganda they were spewing out back east, a man was a slave to the land there same as he was in civilization.

The back door opened suddenly and shook Loid from his musings. He raised a brow as Yor scurried over. She walked right past him and offered an awkward smile on her way to the far end of the barn, right where the chicken coup was. In her hands she carried a knife, and immediately Loid put two-and-two together; dinner. Sure enough, Yor disappeared around the corner and the next thing he heard were the frantic flailings of some unfortunate poultry. A minute later and Yor returned with the main course for that evening. A headless hen dangled from her hand as she gave Loid a funny sort of look.

"Didn't wanna do it in front of Anya," the woman tried to explain herself as she came. All Loid did was shrug.

"She's seen worse," he smirked. "A girl that young doesn't survive in the valley without knowing how to get her hands dirty."

Yor gave a frown. At the sight of it, Loid's own expression faltered. "I suppose. Still, I'd like to keep her as far away from violence as possible."

Loid fell silent. He thought about Yor's words, and a second later he nodded in agreement. "Suppose any self-respecting mother would think the same."

"W-what?" Yor blinked. A shade of red spread across her face, and she stared down at the chicken in her hand in embarrassment. "I-I'm no mother! Not yet-!"

"-Ah, no, I...didn't mean it like that," Loid explained. He scratched the back of his head. "Just musin' that a little girl aught to grow up knowing a soft touch, is all."

Yor looked up again. She found blue eyes staring apologetically at her, and the sight shook her back to her senses. Course, Loid was just thinking about his daughter. Despite living in the valley and not having anyone to help him, he was doing a fine job of raising a girl all on his own. He kept her fed and protected, just like any father would. Yor supposed living outside civilization necessitated some harsher form of rearing than what she had grown up with, and in that regard she didn't hold anything against Loid. He was just playing with the cards he'd been dealt...

...Yet even so, she couldn't help but think of all the things Anya was missing out on. Again, it wasn't none of her business; these two were complete strangers, albeit wonderfully pleasant ones, and she didn't have any say in how they should live. Regardless, Yor imagined Anya settling down and getting an education. The large, one-room building that housed all the children lucky enough in Berlint to attend school wasn't too far from where she lived. Another thought; Anya could make friends there. Actual companionship outside of a horse (even though she was sure Wise was a very nice horse).

"Does Anya know how to cook?" Yor asked earnestly. The question sounded sweet on her tongue, despite the decapitated poultry she carried with her.

Loid paused. His look of apology was replaced with a contemplative one. "Well, I always make our meals. Never did learn her, though."

"I'm no fancy chef, but I can teach her a bit..." Yor faltered for a moment nervously. "...If that's alright with you, of course."

She watched as a smile spread across Loid's face, and her heart skipped. "I'm sure she'd love that. Thank you, Yor."

They grew silent after that. Though she suddenly felt her face grow hot, Yor returned Loid's smile with one of her own. Them two together were a bit of a strange sight; him there with a bucket of water in his hands, while chicken blood ran down hers. If either realized how the other looked, however, neither seemed to notice or care. Certainly not Yor, at least. She was too busy staring at those sky blue eyes again. The way the setting sun reflected off of them and made them sparkle. Never in her life had Yor seen a pair like his before. The sight of them made her swoon.

Loid, meanwhile, gave her body the quickest of once-overs. Not out of fleeting interest, but rather that's all the time he needed; one look, and he had her form etched into his mind. Her open-front dress, black and scarlet and miraculously free of blood, looked damn good on her. Long legs peeked out from underneath it, and were Loid any less a gentleman he'd have let himself linger on the sight a whole lot longer. But he was, and he didn't, and instead he just stared at her face. Crimson eyes drank in his own, and strands of ebony hair frayed teasingly between them. A blush hinted at her cheeks and he couldn't tell if it was because of the summer heat or something else; part of him wanted nothing more than to find out.

Yor Briar was a sight for sore eyes...and Loid Forger knew right away that he was in trouble.

Yuri. Brother. Deputy. The words throbbed like a bad migraine in Loid's head. As soon as the tiniest hint of an _idea_ popped into his brain, it was dashed away just as quickly by the realization that this was by far the _worst_ possible place for him and Anya to stay at. Never mind the fact that he'd agreed to stay over at a stranger's house without knowing the first thing about her, let alone behind some other feller's back. Throw in the fact that every sheriff past Nielsberg had a wanted poster with his description on it and...well...he shouldn't be there. _They_ shouldn't be there.

He had half a mind to march into that kitchen right now, grab his daughter, thank Yor for her hospitality, then turn tail and run. Far away. Back into the wilderness where no one would bother them. Berlint wasn't for them, not truly. Really, no place was. That was the honest truth, and yet...he couldn't bring himself to do it. Despite it being the smart option, the _best_ option, Loid let his guard down. He failed to resist the warmth that radiated of this pretty lady in front of him. Maybe he'd spent one too many cold nights under the stars. Time had worn him down, not to mention Anya. It wasn't long ago he could have looked Ms. Briar in the eyes and left her without blinking, but now that prospect seemed harder. Less of an option. Unfathomable.

A warm roof over his daughter's head, and a dinner cooked by someone else's hands.

In the end, that's all it took. Loid signed his death sentence when, after lingering on each other for an unknowable amount of time, he and Yor eventually broke their stares. She was the first; seeped in blush, she looked towards the house in an effort to hide her bashfulness. Whether Loid noticed or not, he said nothing. He simply cleared his throat, nodded politely in her direction, and got right back to work. She did the same, and the two parted with barely a word to each other. Yor left to go tend to dinner, while Loid went to boil water for their bath.

The sound of the door closing marked the beginning of a long silence.

All that could be heard from then on out was Loid's breathing. That, and Yor and Anya's laughter from inside.

* * *

If Ms. Briar really did have a man in her life, god help the feller when it came time for dinner.

Loid reclined as best he could in the tiny tub in order to ease the chaos bubbling in his stomach , but it was a futile effort. He was far taller than average, and these frontier tubs ran small enough as it was. His knees stuck out from the water along with his arms and upper torso; really it was just the essentials that were getting soaked at the moment, though that in itself was more of a wash than he'd had in months. Besides, the bath wasn't the problem. No, he was still reeling from whatever it was rolled off his plate a little while ago.

He knew it was chicken, technically, though it certainly didn't _taste_ like it.

Thoughts involving Yor and Anya cooking together sent a shiver up Loid's spine; had he known what a lousy cook the former was, he'd had politely declined her offer of teaching the latter and simply asked Anya to help him him draw water. Now...his daughter knew exactly what _not to do_ in a kitchen. His stomach roiled just thinking about it, so he tried his best not to. The man gave a steady heave in order to calm his insides somewhat, to middling results. If anything it just made him burp, which in turn made him taste it all over again. Loid shook his head and briefly considered having Yor fetch him someone for last rites. Maybe _then_ he'd finally get some relief.

His lament was short lived. There came a knock at the door. He paused, though quickly figured it was Yor; Anya had just climbed out the bath before him, so by process of elimination she was the only person left it could be. Loid told her to come in, which she did so very carefully. A towel clutched firmly in her hands, she tread slowly inside while looking at some other corner of the room. Her gaze was about as far away from Loid as humanly possible. Yor dared not look at him while he bathed, and the thought entertained Loid like nothing else.

"I brought you something to dry with," she muttered shyly. Her cheeks were on fire.

"Thank you," Loid nodded with an amused smirk. "You didn't have to, though. I could've just aired out."

"Anya said the same thing," Yor sighed. She placed the towel on a nearby rack. "She's out like a light. I put her up in Yuri's bed."

Loid's smile quickly fell. He nodded (even though she couldn't see it) and at the same time silently lamented the fact that he'd been correct. Yor lived with her brother, a _sheriff,_ and here he was soaking in their tub. Loid cringed as he looked down at the murky water and considered just how long he had before Yuri came home. He was probably still out policing, but even then it had gotten dark outside. It was late and there was still no sign of him. Come to think of it, he hadn't see any sign of him out in town, neither.

"Didn't know your brother lived here," Loid lied, figuring he'd try to pull some information out of her.

"Oh, my!" Yor gasped. She turned to him, not thinking. "I completely forgot to mention that, I'm so sorry-!"

Dead stop. Immediately, Yor realized her mistake. Her face turned bright red as Loid continued. "Where's he at?"

"U-uh..." There he was. Sitting in the tub. Staring at her. She couldn't breath. "...Nielsberg. He's out of town for the week."

The two fell silent, though in Yor's case it was out of nearly keeling over right then and there. Loid held his breath, thinking the gesture by itself might be enough to push Yor over the edge and make the poor woman completely lose her composure; it was no secret at this point that Yor was more innocent than a church lady on Sunday. He waited for her to say something, but she never did. Yor just turned around, silently, and hid her scorched face from him as she started to exit. Loid could've left well enough alone. He _should have..._ but, that didn't end up happening.

"Are you spoken for, Ms. Briar?" he called out to her. Yor immediately halted her retreat and stood there in the doorway.

"...It's Yor," she corrected quietly, barely above a whisper. Loid watched her bow her head. "And, no, I'm not..."

It was quiet for a second. Then, all of a sudden, the sound of splashing water filled the room. Yor bolted upright; stiff as a board, she continued to stare at the door in front of her as she heard Loid exit the bath behind her. She could feel his footsteps through the floorboards as he went for the towel she'd given him and started to dry off with it. Yor's mind raced at the mental image of what was going on just out of sight, and if her face wasn't already blood-red before then it certainly was now. Loid said nothing, at least not until he was done drying off.

"Just wanted to get my facts straight." More footsteps. He was behind her now. Yor shivered. "Didn't know if there's anyone else I might offend with me being here."

"Just me and my brother," Yor restated. She bit her lip in a futile effort to remain calm. "Besides, it's my house. You and Anya can stay here as long as you like."

"We'll be outta your hair first thing tomorrow, I promise," Loid replied quickly. Yor could practically hear him shake his head, and her heart sank a little.

She wanted to tell him it was fine. There was no need to rush. Stay a while, rest up, and _then_ head out. To god-knows-where. Out east, where people bet everything they had to run _away from._ Sure that's where the big cities were, but without any money or a place to stay Loid and Anya would be in just as bad a place there as they were here. She didn't know why they were heading out that way or why they couldn't stay in one place for long, but she _did_ know anyone could find a job in Berlint if they looked hard enough. Hard work was a hot commodity in short supply around these parts, and someone with Loid's background would probably get picked up real quick ranching. Maybe even Yuri could fix him up with a job at the sheriff's office?

"Anya said you're looking for a job?" Yor spoke up. She held herself. "What if I found you something here? Would that be alright?"

Loid said nothing. Not at first. He shifted behind her, and Yor found herself straightening in his presence once more. "...Why you doing all this for us?"

Yor's eyes twisted. "You're good people, and I can't stand the thought of Anya living out there like that. No safety. No education. She's a sweet girl. She deserves better."

Loid cleared his throat, and Yor immediately knew she'd gone too far. "You're right, she does. I should've just loaded her off at the orphanage when I had the chance. She'd have been much better off."

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Yor spun around. She knew what sight awaited her, but she didn't care. "I can tell you're a great father! You do all that you can for her...I just wanna offer you some help, is all!"

Yor looked up. He was close to her; close enough for her to see in her peripheral vision he'd thankfully wrapped the towel around himself. Loid stood in a puddle as the last remnants of his bath continued to drip from him. Yor's feet got a little more wet with each passing second, but she was too busy trying to stay composed to pay that any mind. Loid had this funny way of making her forget everything else going on around her. Yor had never been around a man like that before. She didn't know how to act.

"...You're a fine woman, Yor," Loid nodded. His words rumbled the air and shook Yor to her core. "For Anya's sake...I might just take you up on your offer."

"Then you'll stay?" she asked immediately. Her face was red. Throat was tight. Suddenly, she found it difficult to breathe.

The only thing that would put her mind at ease is if she heard him say yes. Why, she had no idea; why should she have cared about another wandering pair rolling in through town? She'd seen plenty before, all the same. Gold miners. Prospective farmers. Ranch hands looking for a steady job. Nothing surprised her anymore...at least not till she met Loid and Anya. A bright-eyed little girl who made it easy to smile. A man whose words made her weak in the knees and whose features seemed chiseled out of the finest marble. They were different. So, so different.

Was this whole thing crazy? Yes. Was it a bad idea to bring them into her home? Yor didn't think so. Maybe at first. Maybe those first few minutes when she'd brought them inside she briefly considered calling the whole thing off before sending them on their way back into the wilderness. If such a moment in time existed, however, it didn't last long. Yor and Anya in the kitchen. Loid working outside. It all felt right, even more so when they all sat down and had a pleasant meal together. The first time either she or Yuri had ever had company over, and it felt they'd always belonged there.

There, in Berlint; among the doldrums of what amounted to civilized life in the west. It wasn't perfect. People still died of disease and sickness, same as out in the valley, but at least it was safer. Yor's parents were gone, but not because of a wild animal or bandit. Not like Anya's real parents. Not like the things that Loid stayed awake at night protecting his daughter from. No, town was safer. Her home was safer. Even if it was only temporary, she wanted them to stay. Away from all the things she could actually protect them from. That's all she wanted was to protect them.

All Loid had to do was agree. All he had to do was say the word. Yor waited for what felt like an eternity. Then, finally. "...Yeah, I reckon we'll stay."

"R-really?" At first she didn't believe it. There must have been cotton in her ears. "You mean it?"

Loid nodded. He smiled back. "At least until your brother comes back, then we'll figure out the rest from there."

Yor melted. For a moment, all she could was stop and stare at the soft look that gazed back down at her. Then, quickly, air returned to her lungs. Her lips trembled into a shaky smile, and Yor couldn't stop a bright beam from lighting up the room soon after. She didn't care to think about what a sight she must have looked like at the moment; all that mattered was that Loid had said yes.

"Don't worry about Yuri!" Yor reassured him. "I'll convince him to let you stay as long as you need to!"

Loid wanted to argue that last part, but decided against it. He didn't wanna throw off Yor's suddenly chipper demeanor. "If you say so."

Yor nodded eagerly. "Since you're done bathing, I'll use the water to scrub your clothes down! I'll have 'em looking brand new in no time, just you wait and see!"

"You mean you're not gonna wash up yourself?" Loid asked, raising a brow. Yor blinked. "It ain't everyday a bath gets ran, you'd best use it before wasting it on laundry."

"...I suppose you're right," Yor relented. She looked to the tub before turning back to Loid. "But you can't put your clothes on until they're washed. I won't have it."

A pause. It was brief, but served its purpose; just enough time for Yor to realize the implication of her words. "...So you just want me to stand here buck naked while you wash?"

All the air left the room, at least for Yor. Her eyes boggled, while at the same time a creeping smile worked its way across Loid's face. She stammered, trying to find words that would bail her out of the predicament she found herself in, but if they existed she couldn't find them. As if that weren't bad enough, her guest's lack of clothes only made the fire on her skin burn a thousand times hotter; she'd ignored it for the most part, but now that he'd pointed it out Yor was beside herself in distress. She was stuck looking at him. She couldn't turn away.

"N-n-no!" Yor waved her arms weakly in front of her. "I didn't mean-! That is to say-!"

"-Course, you're our host after all," Loid shrugged. His eyes scanned her as they did back in the bar. "If that's what you want...who am I to refuse?"

Yor's heart stopped. Her mouth parted. Just shy of jaw dropping, she gaped at the tall stranger who'd wandered into her life just hours before. He kept smiling at her, only now there was a...weight behind it. His pretty blue eyes seemed all the more now, even as they grew more lidded by the second. Sopping blonde hair, both atop his head and on his face, reminded Yor he was clean and fresh. All the dirt he and Anya had collected out in the valley was gone now, leaving nothing but the man that stood in front of her. Her head spun.

She thought about it more. Loid had picked his daughter up months prior.

They'd been out there, likely by themselves, for most of that time.

Yor sucked in air; this was probably the first time he'd seen anyone outside of passing travelers and bandits in months, let alone...a woman. Her throat burned tight as sweat beaded on her forehead. She knew the look in his face. She'd seen it in her customers a dozen times before. Bold drunkards, sleazy traveling salesmen, Yor had seen it all. Such faces were always followed with a wink and a promise for a thrilling tryst. A fist to the cheek was always her reply to such propositions or, if she was feeling especially vindictive that day, a call to her brother. She'd gotten by just fine that way. For years, that was her go to response.

Not so tonight. Even if she wanted to, Yor didn't have the strength to do so. She found herself weak in the knees; they trembled as Loid took a step forward and brought his face in close to hers. All the air flew out of Yor's lungs as someone else's breath came in to fill them. It didn't end up happening like she ever thought it would. Yor assumed it would always be with some fine chap that her brother would set her up with. A government man, or a clerk. Not a half-naked cowboy dripping water on her bathroom floor.

Her first kiss after twenty-seven years on god's green earth.

Better late than never, Yor supposed.

It was about the only coherent thought she could manage. Every other semblance of reason disappeared into the ether, leaving nothing but the quaking mess that Yor Briar was reduced to at Loid Forger's touch. Their lips came together soft and slow. Yor closed her eyes. His mouth worked against hers, and her arms became limp as she succumbed to him. She didn't know what else to do besides follow his lead, and thankfully he was more than willing to take up the reins. Yor was at his mercy. With every stroke of their lips, she grew more okay with that.

Even after bathing, soap and water couldn't strip him of his scent. It suffused him, and by extension her; she was smothered by the smell of leather and mountain pine. Scotch lingered on his tongue, and though she wasn't much of a drinker herself Yor couldn't help but to taste it greedily. It didn't last long enough...or maybe it did. Time was hard to keep track of at the moment. All Yor knew was that, by the time Loid pulled away from her and left her staring up at him with big, red eyes, she'd forgotten all about taking a bath. He loomed over her. He took the space between them and made it his own, and Yor hadn't the ability nor the will to protest.

Loid stared at her. He waited for her to say something, do something, and Yor was at a loss to exactly what that something was. Her mind was blank, and even if it wasn't she had no idea what to do next. Everything about today was insane. She'd never invited strangers into hers and Yuri's house before. She'd never cooked for a little girl and her papa before, let alone bathe them. She'd never kissed anyone before. If there was some kind of rule book as to what to do after all that, Yor had never read it. All she could do was stare at Loid uncertainly.

He waited a little while longer; when the response he was hoping for never came, Loid quickly averted his gaze. He cleared his throat and started to turn away, causing Yor's heart to plummet into her stomach.

"Got a little carried away there," Loid muttered. For the first time, the faintest fleck of red dusted his face. "Didn't mean to offend ya, sorry."

Yor's eyes widened. He started to walk away, but before her guest could leave her lonely she reached over and snatched his wrist up. Loid stopped in his tracks.

"You didn't..." Yor bowed her head. The deepest scarlet peeked through fallen black hair. "...It's just...I ain't ever been with a man before..."

Loid paused. He raised a brow as he looked her over. "...I don't mean to call you a liar, Mrs. Briar, but...you're pulling my leg?"

Yor hid even more. She didn't want him to see how broken up she was about all this; she was close to thirty and hadn't so much been on a date before. Between her brother and father, there wasn't a man in town or out who'd think about touching her, even more so once Yuri became sheriff. It was embarrassing, she hated it, but even so there was nothing Yor could do about it. Her only saving grace was standing right in front of her, the only man she'd ever met that could let her forget everything for a little while.

Loid blinked. He looked her over for a moment, and when he finally found she was telling the truth Loid smirked. Yor immediately grabbed Loid's wrist with her other hand and clung to him with all her strength. She still wouldn't look at him, but thankfully that was okay. He got the message clear enough. Yor heard him sigh in a sweet sort of way and before she knew it he pulled her in close. Her cheek pressed against his bare chest and she melted again, only this time Loid was there to keep her steady. He understood or, at least, she hoped he did. Yor closed her eyes.

She trusted Loid.

For what reason, she couldn't say.


End file.
